


To Fight the Long Night

by Madkingjon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Mad Daenerys, One-Sided Jon Snow/Daenerys Targeryen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madkingjon/pseuds/Madkingjon
Summary: What if Jon was more of a King? What if Sansa was more of a Stark? Starts with Sansa's escape from Winterfell. AU.





	To Fight the Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a fanfiction inspired by the world of George R. R. Martin’s A Song of Ice and Fire series and the HBO adaption Game of Thrones. No profits are made from this work.

Summary: Sansa escapes Winterfell  
AN: Starks can talk to wolves and direwolves.

 

* * *

 

Nymeria

It was dark with a new moon out, so only the stars were lighting the sky. A group of men surrounded a fire in a clearing in the forest, a heavy scent of blood and ale permeated through the air. The men were hunters, not of boars or stags but of men. They were Bolton banner men and were celebrating another hunt, another helpless family flayed and burned.

The men’s celebration would be cut short. Wolves could be heard howling in the distance. The drunken hunters barely paid the howling any attention. They were a group of twelve well armed men and the fire burned strong so they had nothing to fear. Despite the number of men with swords and the fire, death was coming for them.

A yellow eyed beast watched them closely from the darkness surrounding the clearing. The forest went silent for a moment except for the boisterous men in the clearing. A lone wolf gave a long howl far in the distance from the clearing. The beast’s companions were in position. The yellow eyed beast emitted a low pitched growl, which was too low for the ears of men but not too low for other creatures to hear. The signal was given and the beasts companions attacked.

Wolves descended upon upon the hunters. Screams and shouts could be heard throughout the clearing, but not for long. A coordinated attack upon 12 drunken men, struggling to reach for their swords. They never stood a chance. The smallest of the group ran away from the clearing into the darkness towards Wintertown screaming the whole way.

The yellow eyed beast growled to signal the others to give chase. The yellow eyed beast, a gray direwolf the size of horse and the leader of the biggest pack of wolves since the age of heroes, gave chase as well.

_I’ll be there soon, Sansa,_ the beast thought to herself.

 

* * *

 

Sansa

Sansa heard a single long howl in the distance. That was the signal. Her “Lord” husband would return soon so she had to move quickly before he got back. She had to stay focussed or all would be lost. She would not get another chance.

She closed her eyes and visualized a crow. Her eyes opened and turned completely white as if possessed and suddenly she could see through the eyes of the crow perched atop the castle. The sound of bells going off and yelling could be heard as guards were running and fighting and dying. They were under attack...by wolves.

The crow took flight from the roof to bottom of the castle and through the open entryway. The crow flew through the great hall and up a flight of stairs towards the lords chambers. Two guards were attacked by a gigantic grey wolf at the base of the stairs. Nymeria had come for her. Her heart beat escalated as thoughts of escaping all of sudden seemed more real and less dreams. She didn’t have time for thoughts of Nymeria though, that could come later.

The crow continued up several more flights of stairs and through as many or more corridors. There was a key on the wall across from the lords chambers and the crow grabbed it with its feet and flew back the way it came. Through the corridors and down the stairs, across the great hall and out the entryway.

Screams rang loudly throughout the castle. Wolves were attacking men everywhere. Screams and blood filled the grounds but the crow paid it no mind. The crow flew up towards an open window and landed dropping the keys into her hands.

_Thank you,_ Sansa thought as she released the crow and stared at the keys in her hands. Sansa smiled for the first time since her nightmare in Kinglanding all those moons ago. Sansa heard the growling outside the door and as quickly as she could unlocked the door.

A gray direwolf the size of a horse greeted her.

“Nymeria”, she smiled and gave the great wolf a hug.

Nymeria gave a low growl. To most people people the wolf’s low growl would not have been heard or if they did hear would have only sounded barely louder than a whisper. Sansa Stark was not most people and she heard what Nymeria had to say loud and clear.

_“We have to hurry!”_

“Then let’s go,” Sansa replied.

As quickly as she could Sansa followed Nymeria. Before leaving the keep, she entered a supply room and packed as many useful supplies as she could find quickly into a small bag. She obtained a heavy grey cloak with a hood from a closet, some food and water from the great hall, and a dagger off of a dead soldier and made her way out of the keep and towards the stables.

Preparing a horse took longer than intended. Apparently, horses were afraid of wolves...and so were stable boys. She slapped the stable boy a few times to try and get him to work and Nymeria showed him her teeth which made him too scared to move. Finally, after she showed him the tip of the dagger she found and held it very close to the poor boy’s eyes, he finally packed a horse for traveling. They finally took off, heading towards the only safe place in the world for her, Castle Black, where her only remaining family lived aside from Nymeria.

Sansa and Nymeria rode day and night, stopping only for the minimal amount of resting time. Her wounds were still hurting from the last time her husband raped and tortured her, before he went to battle Stannis Baratheon and his army over a moon turn ago. The riding was not helping her recovery. Injuries and pain would not stop her though. Stark blood ran through her veins, she would endure, and she would have her vengeance.

Nymeria looked over to her from beside her horse. _“You have reinjured yourself.”_

“It can’t be helped now. The faster we get to Castle Black, the faster I can treat my injuries,” Sansa said.

_“We can afford to slow the pace. My pack will warn us of anyone we might come across whether friend or foe.”_

There was a long howl in the distance signaling riders.

_“Two riders approach from the east!”_

“Can you scare them off the horses?”

Nymeria gave the red head a calculating look, _“Why?”_

“I would like to speak to them and learn anything they might know of the Boltons or Castle Black”

Nymeria showed her teeth and growled, it was as close to a smirk as the direwolf could give.

_“Follow me,”_ the wolf said and took off to the east. Sansa followed her companion much slower, the horse was nowhere near as fast as a fully grown direwolf.

 

* * *

 

Brienne

Brienne and her squire were surrounded. They’re swords were drawn and they were both waiting for the enemy to strike. She always dreamed of being a knight and dying while defending a noble Lord or Lady. Instead of that dream, she was about to be killed by a pack of wolves.

Normally a pack of wolves wouldn’t be a problem, however, this pack of wolves numbered well over one hundred. And then there was the big beast with glowing yellow eyes. Wolves were not supposed to grow that large. The big wolf was the size of a horse. It had also frightened their horses so badly that the horses had jumped and galloped and kicked until both herself and Podrick had fallen from them and then run off into the woods. They were as good as dead as soon as the wolves decided to attack. She wouldn’t be able to keep her oath to Lady Catelyn and rescue her daughters after this because she would be wolf food.

She waited for her impending doom, planning on going out fighting to her last breath. The wolves did not attack though. She briefly wondered if she should attack first. She quickly dispelled the thought, she would not rush to her death. She looked at Podrick and saw him shaking in his boots in fear. He was a gentle soul and had no business being in a battle field. He was loyal though and a good squire. No matter how many deadly situations she had got him into since their meeting, he never once left her.

She saw movement coming from deeper into the woods. A woman in a heavy grey cloak with the hood up walked towards them. Brienne noticed that the wolves did not seem to mind her presence. The big wolf trotted towards her and the woman and wolf walked side by side towards her and Podrick.

The grey cloaked woman and the beast stopped ten feet from them and stared at them. Brienne looked at the face of the woman in front of her and recognized her immediately. Podrick gasped beside her clearly recognizing her as well. She was the reason they had ventured this far North. Sansa was alive. She also seemed to be doing well for herself if the army of wolves were anything to go by. Brienne noticed that more wolves have shown up since Sansa made her appearance.

Brienne took a knee and pointed her sword towards the ground. Podrick followed her lead.

“Lady Sansa. I served your mother and promised that I would bring you and your sister to safety. Please allow me to serve you and full fill my oath to Lady Catelyn.”

Brienne saw a look of surprise on Sansa’s face. Sansa looked to Podrick and narrowed her eyes, giving her a deadly look.

“I recognize him, he serves the Lannisters. If you served my mother, what are you doing with a Lannister man?”

Podrick looked to explain himself but Brienne beat him to it.

“Podrick is my squire and serves me. The Lannisters want him dead for not testifying against both you and Lord Tyrion for poisoning King Joffrey.”

Sansa seemed to give her words some thought and then looked to the beast standing next to her.

“What do you think I should do Nymeria?” asked Sansa.

The beast gave a low growl from its throat and flashed its teeth at them. Sansa nodded at the beast and turned back to them and smiled.

“My companion can smell lies and you seem to be telling the truth. I will gladly have you in my service.”

“Lady Sansa, I offer my services to you. I will shield your back, and keep your counsel, and give my life for yours if need be. I swear it by the old gods and the new”

“And I vow that you shall always have a place by my hearth,” Sansa began but seemed to struggle with the next words.

“And meat and mead at my table,” Podrick gently prompted.

Sansa looked to him and nodded. “And meat and mead at my table. I pledge to ask no service of you that may bring you dishonor. I swear it by the old gods and the new.”

“Arise,” Sansa said once the oath was complete.

Brienne stood before Lady Sansa with pride. She would fight until her last breath to see Lady Sansa safe.

“Where shall we go, my Lady,” asked Podrick once he stood.

“We go to Castle Black,” she said.

“Our horses ran off, my Lady. I’m not sure if I will be able to find them,” Brienne stated.

Sansa grinned, “I will fetch them.”

“Lady Sansa, allow me to fetch them if anyone must, however, I think the horses are long gone by now.”

“Trust me and just watch,”

Confused and curious, Brienne did as she was asked. Sansa sat on the ground with her legs crossed. The big wolf beside her laid next to her and rest its head in her lap. Sansa pet the beast a few times and then closed her eyes. When Sansa opened her eyes, they were completely white.

Podrick gasped beside her.

“She’s a warg!” Podrick exclaimed.

“What’s a warg?”

“Tyrion gave me a book of magic. Wargs are magic users of the North, supposedly descended from the First Men and the Children of the Forest. They are said to be able to take possession of animals and the strongest of wargs could even take possession of other men.”

Brienne shook her head. That book held nothing but fairy tales. Galloping could be heard in the distance and a sliver of doubt polluted Brienne’s mind. Stubborn and refusing to believe in fairy tales, she crushed the feeling of doubt into the very back of her mind.

“Those are just fairy tales, Podrick. Pay it no mind.”

It wasn’t until the horses were neighing right in front of her and Sansa had let out a weary sigh and collapsed that she began to believe in those fairy tales. It was the first time that Brienne started to believe in Sansa as well. Looking at the downed form of Sansa Stark, Brienne started to realize the type of woman she would be serving. _Lady Sansa is destined for greatness,_ thought Brienne.


End file.
